clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Patch History/@comment-32597572-20171116111800/@comment-26426053-20171116190201
1.0e10 Patch Notes - November 13th, 2017 Zone Scaling: * As zones increase in level, the following scaling now occurs every 500 zones: * +1 monster required per zone * -2% primal boss chance (minimum 5% primal boss chance) * Bosses have +0.4 more monsters worth of health * -2 seconds on boss timer (minimum 2 second boss timer) * Less treasure chest chance (minimum 1% treasure chest chance) * Monster health growth rate is now constant after Zone 200k Transcendence: * There is no longer a maximum transcendent soul reward * Increases the rate at which transcendent power grows * Maximum Transcendent Power is now 25% Outsiders: * All Outsider costs now start at 1 AS and grow linearly by +1 AS per level * New Outsiders! * Rhageist - +% effectiveness of Atman * K'Ariqua - +% effectiveness of Bubos * Orphalas - +% effecctiveness of Chronos * Sen-Akhan - +% effectiveness of Dora * Xyliqil now grows exponentially (up from linearly) * Phandoryss now has the effect +% DPS (changed from +% Transcendent Power) * Ponyboy now has Solomon's effect, giving +% Primal Hero Souls * Borb now gives +% effectiveness of Kumawakamaru (changed from +% maximum transcendent soul reward) Ancients: * Solomon, Ancient of Wisdom has been removed for players who have transcended and can no longer be acquired. * Reintroduces Pluto, Ancient of Wealth. Gives +% Gold from Golden Clicks * Nogardnit, Ancient of Moderation now gives +% DPS per unassigned Auto Clicker when idle (change from +% Gold) * Kumawakamaru, Ancient of Shadows now approaches -100 monsters required to advance to the next zone with a minimum of 2 monsters per zone (up from approaching -8 monsters) * Dogcog, Ancient of Thrift now approaches 99.99999999% hero cost reduction (up from 99%) * Bubos, Ancient of Diseases now reduces boss life by a number of monsters instead of a percentage (description change only) Heroes: * New Heroes! * Xavira * Cadu and Ceus - dual heroes that upgrade each other * The Maw * Yachiyl, the Primordial Soul Ruby Shop: * Auto Clickers now provide exponentially more clicks per additional Auto Clicker placed on the monster after 4 Auto Clickers (up from +10 CPS per Auto Clicker) * Auto Clickers now provide exponentially more Nogardnit bonus per additional unused Auto Clicker. * There are now three options for Timelapses: * 8 Hours - Cost 10 Rubies (down from 20) * 24 Hours - Cost 20 Rubies (new) * 48 Hours - Cost 30 Rubies (new) Miscellaneous * Save files are now compressed into a new, smaller format, reducing their overall file size * Clickables will now appear in random positions with random rotation and scaling instead of being fixed to a few locations * Transcending will now automatically ascend as well, adding those Hero Souls to the total sacrificed * Zones will now always show monster requirements even when the zone is complete. * Adds a new animation for primal bosses * Adds a new visual representation of zones to the zone selector * Adds an icon in the zone information to describe the current effects for the zone range * Adds a button to summon all remaining ancients if you can afford the Hero Soul cost * Improves the performance of opening and moving gilds * Reduces the frequency of HZE updates are sent to the clan server Bugfixes: * Fixes a number of issues related to clans, particularly at large Immortal healths or Immortal damages. * Fixes an issue preventing Click Combo from continuing to grow. * Fixes a bug where the first click when idle would still give idle gold for Golden Clicks. * Various bugfixes. For more information, please visit https://www.reddit.com/r/ClickerHeroes/